Elas&Eles
by Bel Woods
Summary: Quatro homens: Rony, Harry, Draco e Blaise. Quatro mulheres: Hermione, Gina, Luna e Pansy. Os oito agora terão que conviver juntos, debaixo do mesmo teto. Uma difícil, tumultuada e engraçada convivência. CAPÍTULO 3 ON! Reviews! DG e outros shippers
1. Trailer

**Disclaimer:** Tudo pertence a J.K. dã, se tudo fosse meu... eu estaria rica.

**Sinopse:** Quatro homens que um dia juntaram-se para morarem juntos, assim como quatro mulheres. Os oito agora terão que conviver juntos. O que já era difícil se tornou ainda mais difícil.

**---------------------------------------------Elas&Eles ---------------------------------------------**

**  
De um lado...**

"Onde está minha sandália?" – perguntou Ginny, enquanto enfiava sua cabeça debaixo do sofá da sala.

"Se você usasse sua varinha seria mais fácil." – sugeriu Hermione sentada no sofá, lendo um livro, enquanto a ruiva engatinhava para o outro sofá.

"Os _pephus-tinks_ devem ter abduzido!" – exclamou Luna enfiando a cabeça no sofá, encarando Ginny.

"Accio Sandálias!" – murmurou ela, pondo-se em pé.

"QUER FAZER O FAVOR DE ME DEVOLVER MINHAS SANDÁLIAS!" – gritou Pansy entrando na sala extremamente irritada.

"Suas, _querida_?" – retorquiu a ruiva segurando as sandálias na mão. – "Aqui estão seus _pephus-tinks_, Luna." – completou apontando para Pansy, arrancando risadas de Hermione e atraindo um olhar encantado da loira.

**De outro...**

"Harry, tire ela dali." – implorou Rony sentado a um canto da sala, espantado.

"Ron, você tem que começar a perder esse medo." – pediu Harry sem se mover do sofá em que estava deitado.

"Aranhas denovo, _Roniquinho_?" – zombou Blaise agachando-se e pegando a aranha da mesa de centro em suas mão.

"Vá se danar, mas mate ela dali primeiro!" – disse o ruivo ainda assustado.

"Draco! Aranhas!" – exclamou Blaise, chamando o loiro, que apareceu na sala com cara de poucos amigos.

"E o qu..." – tentou entender Draco, então seu olhar decaiu sobre o ruivo. – "Acho que ele tem que aprender a conviver com elas." – disse apontando sua varinha para a aranha e os olhos de Rony arregalaram-se mais, enquanto Harry esboçou um sorriso e Blaise segurava uma aranha enorme nas mãos.

**Elas aprenderam a conviver...**

"COMO VOCÊ PODE FAZER ISSO?" – gritou Pansy descontrolada.

"VOCÊ QUE PEDIU!" – irritou-se a ruiva começando a ficar vermelha.

"DÁ PRA FAZER SILÊNCIO?" – berrou Hermione sentada no sofá, tentando ler seu livro.

"EU PEDI? VOCÊ QUE TÁ PEDINDO!" – continuou Pansy sem dar atenção, pulando encima do pescoço da ruiva, fazendo-as caírem no chão.

"PAREM! PAREM COM ISSO!" – berrou Hermione pulando encima de Pansy, na tentativa de controlar as meninas.

"EU TE ODEIO! ODEIO TODAS VOCÊS!" – gritou Pansy enquanto elas rolavam pela sala, se matando.

"EU TAMBÉM!" – gritaram Hermione e Ginny juntas, as três estapiando-se.

"Olá meus amores, perdi alguma coisa?" – perguntou Luna entrando na sala e sorrindo para todas.

**Eles também...**

"Você não devia ter feito isso..." – tentou acalmá-los Harry.

"VOCÊ ESTÁ DEFENDENDO ELE?" – irritou-se Rony, totalmente vermelho.

"Não! Só que você também..." – argumentou Harry no meio deles.

"DEFENDA O COITADINHO!" – berrou Draco tentando aproximar-se do ruivo, mas Harry o segurou.

"EU NÃO PRECISO QUE ME DEFENDAM!" – gritou Rony tentando pular encima do loiro, mas Harry o segurou.

"Os dois, por favor!" – pediu Harry, com seus braços esticados, segurando os dois.

"Quer saber?" – Draco disse acertando um soco no rosto de Harry e logo foi para cima do ruivo.

"Olá crianças...!" – brincou Blaise atirando-se no sofá, vendo o ruivo e o loiro espancando-se enquanto Harry tentava se levantar.

**Até que... **

"Aconteceu alguma coisa, Harry?" – perguntou Hermione na porta do apartamento, atendendo os garotos.

"Aconteceu." – respondeu ele dando espaço para os outros, cada um com suas malas.

"Como?" – ela perguntou curiosa.

"Pode nos dar uma ajuda?" – pediu sem querer entrar em detalhes.

"Er... o.k. depois eu me acerto com as meninas." – disse ela deixando que eles entrassem.

**Juntos, terão que conviver... **

"EU TE ODEIO, MALFOY!" – gritara Ginny batendo a porta de seu quarto.

"EU TAMBÉM, WEASLEY!" – berrou Draco também batendo a porta de seu quarto.

"Weasley, SEU IDIOTA!" – irritou-se Pansy entrando em seu quarto.

"IDIOTA É VOCÊ, PARKISON!" – gritou Rony totalmente vermelho de raiva, e viu um Blaise furioso entrar no quarto ao lado. – "E VOCÊ ZABINI, DANE-SE!"

"EU AINDA ACABO COM VOCÊ!" – gritou ele e nesse instante os três bateram a porta.

"É isso aí!" – disse Luna rindo e entrando no banheiro, batendo a porta atrás de si.

"O quê eu fiz pra merecer isso?" – perguntou Hermione parada no inicio do corredor chocada com cada grito e bater de porta.

"Aliás... TUDO ISSO É SUA CULPA, POTTER!" – disse Draco abrindo sua porta e logo batendo-a.

"É CULPA DA HERMIONE!" – berrou Ginny também abrindo sua porta e seguidamente batendo-a com força.

"RESOLVAM ISSO!" – disseram Pansy, Blaise e Rony abrindo suas portas e logo batendo-as.

"Acho que temos problemas..." – disse Harry ao lado de Hermione na ponta do corredor, com seus olhos arregalados.

"Mione... eu sei o que pode ajudar!" – Luna havia aberto a porta do banheiro, fazendo uma cara de esperança brotar no rosto dos dois. – "Usar _uoui-julis_ para abduzir o cérebro deles!" – exclamou feliz.

**Deixando intrigas... **

"Cansei dessa história de sonserina isso, grifinória aquilo..." – disse Luna sem tirar os olhos de seu jornal.

"CALA A BOCA, LUNA!" – gritaram todos, irritados

**E brigas...**

"Se eu tiver que separar mais uma vez a briga de vocês... eu me mato!"

"Sinta-se a vontade." – gesticulou para que ela pulasse a janela.

**De lado, para...**

"AHHH!" – gritou Ginny fechando a porta do banheiro com estrondo.

"O quê aconteceu?" – perguntou Luna enfiando a cabeça para fora do quarto.

"Tive a visão do inferno." – ela informou afastando-se da porta

"E o que..." – começou Hermione, só não completou porque a porta do banheiro se abriu revelando duas pessoas.

**Novas descobertas...**

"Mas como tudo isso aconteceu?" – perguntou Blaise, jogando-se no sofá, querendo saber.

"o.k, temos que ensinar aquele jogo para eles..." – sugeriu Pansy com um sorriso malicioso.

"Que jogo?" – perguntou Rony sem entender, assim como todos os garotos.

"Diga somente a verdade."

**E novos sentimentos...**

"Eu te odeio!" – ela gritou nervosa.

"Eu sei que não é verdade..." – sussurrou ele aproximando-se perigosamente dela.

**Breve em: Elas&Eles**

**N/a:** Bom, não é minha primeira fic. E ao longo da fic será explicado como eles foram morar juntos e como ficaram amigos, os garotos e as garotas. Aliás, serão vários casais que ainda serão formulados na minha cabeça, e com certeza terá DG! (mostra carteirinha de fã)! E vocês podem dar sugestões do que poderá acontecer durante a fic.

Ei, se eu não receber reviews suficientes... nem vou escrever o resto... porque pelo menos vocês tem que aprovar o trailer! Bjos.


	2. Cap 1

Disclaimer: Tudo pertence a J

**Disclaimer:** Tudo pertence a J.K. dã, se tudo fosse meu... eu estaria rica.

Cap.1 – Cartas Esquecidas

Caminhava rapidamente pela rua no novo bairro bruxo. Passava pelos prédios, a maioria de dois andares, sem deter muita atenção.

Avistou, já bem perto, o prédio de seu apartamento, e viu que pela porta de entrada do acabara de passar alguém.

Correu, pois a porta quase fechava-se, subiu rapidamente os poucos degraus que davam acesso a portaria do prédio, ainda tempo de entrar sem precisar tirar as chaves de dentro de sua bolsa.

"Segura o elevador!" – gritou para a mulher de cabelos negros na altura dos ombros, que estava prestes a entrar no elevador.

"Ah! É você." – exclamou ela com desdém e apressou-se em entrar no elevador e fechar a porta.

"PANSY PARKISON! SUA MALDITA!"

"Bye-bye, Weasley." – acenou desdenhosamente, da janela retangular, com um sorriso de canto de boca, e Ginny dirigiu-lhe um gesto não muito delicado com o dedo.

Enquanto o elevador subia, Ginny apertava o botão freneticamente, vermelha de raiva, quase tão vermelha quanto seus longos fios ruivos. O elevador chegou após um tempo, entrou como um furacão. Apertou o botão do segundo andar e recostou-se a uma das paredes à espera.

Logo que saiu do elevador, andou até a porta do apartamento e abriu-a com força.

O apartamento era amplo. A porta dava para a sala, que tinha um sofá grande, várias poltronas, puffes coloridos, muitas almofadas de várias cores diferentes espalhadas pelo sofá e pela própria sala, uma mesinha de centro.

Uma varanda, do outro lado da sala, dava de frente a porta, iluminava o ambiente. E de lado da porta, uma cozinha americana com seu típico balcão comprido, onde fazia-se as refeições, sem paredes separando da sala.

Um longo corredor, entre a sala e a cozinha, levava outros cinco cômodos, quatro eram usados como quartos e um outro, o menor de todos, logo no inicio do corredor, era uma escritório, e fim do corredor, um banheiro.

"Vai matar quem hoje?" – perguntou brincalhona uma morena de cabelos castanhos e volumosos, sentada numa das poltronas, ao vê-la.

"Pansy!" – respondeu com severidade e soltou a bolsa na mesa de centro. – "Dá pra segurar a porta do elevador da próxima vez?" – reclamou repousando seu olhar em Pansy, que revirou os olhos.

"Era você? Nem tinha te visto." – desdenhou e levou um leve chute nas pernas assim que Ginny deitou-se no outro canto do seu mesmo sofá. – "Ai!"

"Dá próxima vez que me deixar lá embaixo, será mais forte." – ameaçou Ginny com um sorriso ao vê-la recolher as pernas.

"Ginny e seus modos nada femininos." – alfinetou Pansy.

"Melhor do que ser uma perua feito você."

"Falando em perua... Ginny, não vai se arrumar?" – questionou Hermione com um sorriso nos lábios, e sem tirar os olhos do livro que lia atentamente.

"Pra quê?"

"Ginny, você disse que sairia comigo hoje!" – exclamou uma loira vinda da cozinha, coberta de farinha dos pés a cabeça.

"Luna... Me diz que eu não preciso ir..." – choramingou Ginny, só então notando a presença dela na casa.

"Ir aonde?" – perguntou Pansy, endireitando-se no sofá.

"A festa de comemoração a nova coluna do jornal _O Pasquim_." – respondeu Hermione, apontando para o jornal encima da mesa de centro.

Pansy apurou-se para pegar e começou a ler. Enquanto Ginny se preparava para fazer sua melhor cara de coitada.

"Luna, eu não tenho a roupa."

"Eu consegui uma pra você! Está encima da sua cama." – respondeu Luna voltando à cozinha, com um sorriso enorme.

"E qual o problema?" – questionou Pansy após ler o anúncio da festa para a nova coluna que seria escrita por Luna, intitulada _Seres estranhos, a verdade_.

"Luna me odeia, esse é o problema." – choramingou ainda mais a ruiva, escondendo sua cara em uma das muitas almofadas.

"Ginny vai ir vestida de pena e Luna de jornal, simbolizando a nova coluna." – explicou Hermione, e junto com Pansy riu, gargalhou.

"Vai ser emocionante, seremos a primeira página do jornal no sábado!" – exclamou sonhadora a loira, saiu da sala sem se importar com as risadas delas.

"Luna você me odeia. E eu te odeio por isso." – declarou Ginny chorosa.

"Biscoitos somente a quem me ama." - Luna aparecera novamente na sala com uma bandeja cheia de biscoitos, e ofereceu a Pansy.

"Ei, _eu_ sou mais sua amiga, _eu_ quero biscoitos." – indignou-se a ruiva sentando-se ereta no sofá.

"Temos biscoitos e Luna para todos." – informou rindo e passando a bandeja para que ela se servisse.

"Luna! Os biscoitos são para o café amanhã! Me dá isso."

Hermione levantou-se e apressou-se para tirar a bandeja das mãos de Ginny, e deu-lhe um tapa para que soltasse o biscoito que estava prestes a comer.

"Mione, tem mais no forno e mais uma bandeja para assar, podemos comer um pouquinho." – explicou Luna apontando para o balcão da cozinha, e podia-se ver muito mais bandejas.

Hermione ficou pensativa durante alguns segundos sob os olhares das outras.

"Sendo assim." – deu ombros e comeu um dos biscoitos.

"Ei, eu que estava comendo." – Ginny pôs-se em pé e esticou sua mão até a bandeja.

"Es-ta-vaaa!" – Mione afastou-se com a bandeja nas mãos e comendo mais biscoitos, fugindo da ruiva.

"Os biscoitos eram para mim, primeiramente!" – exclamou Pansy também levantando-se, e indo atrás delas.

"Você quer? Toma." – Mione atirara com força um biscoito em cada uma, tentando fazer com que elas se afastassem.

"Ei! Ei! Ei! Meus biscoitos!"

Reclamava Luna, mas ninguém dava ouvidos, tentava contê-las, mas indignava-se a cada biscoito jogado ao chão. Os biscoitos que passara a tarde inteira preparando.

"Ei! Cuidado! Meus biscoitos! Eeeei!" – continuou reclamando, com o olhar perdido a cada biscoito jogado. – "Meus biscoitos! Ei!"

A loira então parou de repente, bufando. Tirou a varinha detrás da orelha, e murmurou um feitiço. As outras três ficaram paradas sentindo dor pelo corpo, como se tivessem uma cãibra.

"Meus biscoitos são feitos para comer e não para serem jogados no chão!" – brigou andando até Hermione e tirando a bandeja das mãos dela.

"Ai! Ai! Luna, tira esse feitiço, tá doendo tudo!" – pediu Mione com uma expressão contraída no rosto.

"Luna, eram só biscoitos! Deixa de ser neurótica com a sua comida!" – berrou Ginny tentando se mover, mas piorava a dor.

"Pra não dizer louca." – alfinetou Pansy não se importando com a dor. – "Aiiiiiiiii!" – e passou a se importar, fazendo Hermione e Ginny abafarem risadas.

"Aiiiiiiiii!" – berraram as duas ao que Luna as castigara por rirem.

"Repitam comigo: Comida é feita para comer e não para ser destruída." - ordenou a loira enfiando um biscoito na boca e ainda segurando sua varinha apontada para as outras.

"Ah qual é... aiiiiiiiiii!" – gritou Ginny que inventara de reclamar.

"Comida é feita para comer e não para ser destruída!" – disseram rapidamente as três em uníssono e a loira tirou o feitiço.

"Pansy, você não devia ter ensinado esse feitiço pra ela." – comentou Ginny atirando-se no sofá novamente, massageando suas costas.

"E eu ia saber que ela se voltaria contra nós se mexessem com a sua preciosa comida?" – questionou Pansy esticando-se para estalar as costas. – "Luna e sua neurose."

"Meninas! Shh.."

Hermione pedira silêncio e apontou para perto do corredor, e elas viraram o rosto para ver o que era. Luna estava parada a um canto fitando um biscoito no chão, parecendo murmurar algo.

"Meus biscoitos especiais, agora estão... _contaminados_, _arruinados_..." – choramingou ela agachando-se, terminando de comer o biscoito que tinha na mão.

"Luna, você está bem?" – perguntou Hermione agachando-se ao seu lado, sob os olhares atentos vindos de Ginny e Pansy, que espiavam do sofá. - "Olha, tem mais no forno." – informou colocando a mão nas costas da loira.

"Ah... é!" – exclamou e se pôs em pé. – "Oba!" – e sorriu maravilhada.

"Coisa de Luna." – murmuraram as três, trocando olhares e logo revirando os olhos, vendo-a saltitar até a cozinha.

**--(Elas&Eles) --**

"Sai daí, seu idiota!" – um grito pode ser ouvido do lado de fora da casa.

"Seu retardado!" – e mais um.

"Que maldição!" – e ainda outro.

E como sempre gritos nunca eram uma boa coisa naquela casa.

O moreno de cabelos negros e bagunçados, que estava parado na porta da casa, ouvindo-os, puxou a varinha das vestes e entrou.

Era uma casa de dois andares. No andar de baixo, o hall que tinha uma porta para a sala e a escada para o segundo andar, onde eram os quartos e banheiros. Ele entrou e subiu os primeiros degraus da escada, mas logo voltou a descê-los percebendo que os gritos vinham da sala.

"Qual é o seu problema?" – gritara um negro com cabelos ralos, sentando-se largado numa poltrona.

"Você é cego ou o quê, seu maldito?" – era a voz de um ruivo, descontrolado, sentando num canto do sofá ao lado da poltrona.

"Tinha que ser um imundo!" – vociferou um loiro, no outro canto do sofá, ao lado do ruivo.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" – perguntou o moreno que acabara de entrar na casa, ainda com a varinha erguida.

"Final da copa de quadribol, Harry... MALDITO! Marcou mais um ponto!" – berrou o ruivo atirando uma almofada na televisão com imagem em preto e branco a sua frente.

"Ei, ei... cuidado com a _tevê_, Weasley! Não vá quebrar, é da minha bisavó!" – reclamou Blaise esticando-se e puxando todas as almofadas possíveis para seu colo.

"Blaise, desde quando você se harmoniza com objetos trouxas?" – perguntou o loiro com certa ironia, sem tirar os olhos da tela.

"Desde que possamos ver algo que preste, Draco." – respondeu, atirando-lhe uma almofada. – "E o que você faz assistindo esse _objeto trouxa_?"

"Vocês estão assistindo, só estou acompanhando." – explicou o loiro, nada convincente, recebendo mais almofadadas.

"Conta outra, Malfoy!" – disse Rony pegando uma das almofadas de Blaise e também atirando nele.

E Draco abaixou a cabeça, e a almofada voou até uma prateleira, derrubando um candelabro, fazendo um enorme barulho.

No susto, eles viraram o rosto até a prateleira para ver o estrago.

"Não foi minha culpa." – adiantou-se Rony na tentativa de se defender.

"Foi..." – começou Draco e notou a presença do moreno parado na entrada da porta. - "Ei, Potter, vai ficar aí parado?" – e ergueu uma sobrancelha, estranhando ele com a varinha em punho.

"Era só uma almofada, cara." – explicou o negro também estranhando aquele comportamento.

"Vocês estão bem?" - perguntou perplexo, guardando a varinha.

Tirou os óculos e limpou as lentes.

Voltou a colocar os óculos, e enxergou a mesma coisa. Aqueles três, que na maioria do tempo implicavam um com o outro, agora estavam sentados na sala em uma quase perfeita harmonia.

"Ah, você fala isso por causa do Weasley? Potter, ele sempre teve essa cara de doente esfomeado, mas foi culpa da infância pobre dele, sem dinheiro para nada." – ironizou o loiro com a voz arrastada voltando a assistir ao jogo e arrancando risadas de Blaise.

"Melhor do que ter dinheiro e não ter direito de entrar na própria casa, Malfoy." – retorquiu o ruivo voltando sua atenção também para jogo.

Harry sorriu, eles continuavam os mesmos, e começou a assistir o jogo, atirando-se numa outra poltrona.

"Pelo menos eu tenho uma casa própria, ao contrário da sua família que tem que pedir dinheiro para manter aquela toca de coelhos pobretões..." - replicou Draco com desdém fitando o ruivo.

"A discussão está interessante, sabe? Mas eu ainda queria ouvir o jogo." – Blaise reclamou aumentando o volume da televisão.

"Cala a boca, Blaise." – gritaram Rony e Draco em uníssono.

"Pelo menos eu tenho uma família que preste, Malfoy."

"Como se uma família imunda que nem a sua prestasse."

"Dá pra vocês calarem a boca?" – questionou Blaise irritado, atirando uma almofada em cada um.

"Não, Blaise." – berrou o ruivo, com as pontas das orelhas vermelhas de fúria. – "E saiba Malfoy..."

"Porque não vão discutir a relação em outro lugar." – mais uma vez Blaise interrompera, e Draco lançou uma almofada nele.

"Porque você não vai tomar lá naquele lugar, Blaise?"

E começaram a discussão aos berros, ficando em pé e prestes a sacar suas varinhas.

"É sempre assim, vocês sempre estão brigando feito idiotas!" – reclamou Blaise irritado.

"Idiota é você que se mete nas nossas conversas!" – adiantou-se Draco de braços cruzados fuzilando-os com o olhar.

"Conversas??" – indignou-se Blaise. - "Estão atrapalhando o jogo isso sim!"

"Quem está atrapalhando aqui é você, Zabini!" – retorquiu o ruivo apontando com o dedo para a cara do negro.

"Claro, atrapalhando os pombinhos!" – disse revirando os olhos.

Harry, geralmente se metia entre eles para acalmá-los, mas agora estava atento a algo que lhe chamou a atenção na televisão.

"O pomo." – murmurou Harry, ajoelhando-se em frente a televisão.

"Que pom..."

Os três pararam instantaneamente de falar e olharam para a tela, apressaram-se até a frente da televisão e agacharam-se.

"O-o POMO? ONDE?" – perguntou Rony percorrendo os olhos por toda tela.

"Ali, na direita daquele batedor!" – informou Harry apontando com o dedo o local exato.

"CORRE SEU IDIOTA, OLHA LÁ O POMO!" – berrou Blaise para o apanhador que continuava a girar no alto do campo.

"DROGA, O OUTRO VIU!" – Draco berrara, apontando para o apanhador do time contrário, a França.

"VAI SEU IDIOTA!" – os quatro gritavam para a tela enquanto o apanhador da Irlanda acabara de ver o pomo.

"Corre! Corre!" – continuavam gritando, agoniados, vendo o apanhador da Irlanda ir ganhando velocidade a cada segundo.

"ELE PEGOU!" – Rony gritou dando um pulo, ao que a Irlanda ganhara 150 pontos e vencia a copa.

"IRLANDA! UHUL!" – Blaise também pulara, assim como os outros, que comemoravam abraçados, pulando.

Até que Draco desvencilhou-se deles, e atirou-se no sofá.

"Sabem o que é melhor do que esse jogo?" – perguntou cheio de si.

"O quê, _Draquinho_?" – questionou Blaise.

"Blaise, já disse que não quero esses apelidos gay's que você inventa. Eu sei que você é gay, mas não precisam me associar a você." – retorquiu desdenhoso.

"Qual é, Draco? Não quer me assumir?" – brincou Blaise passando a mão nos cabelos platinados do loiro e arrancando risadas dos outros.

"Você tem problemas, você tem _sérios_ problemas." – disse desvencilhando-se.

"Mas o quê é melhor que o jogo, Malfoy?" – perguntou Rony curioso, recostado no sofá.

"Quadribol. Blaise e eu contra Potter e você. Sonserinos contra Grifinórios. Então, o que me dizem?" – sugeriu erguendo a sobrancelha.

"Acho melhor não, você sabe muito bem onde essa história vai dar." – disse Harry acabando com os ânimos deles.

"Com medo, Potter?" – provocou o loiro.

Harry ficou quieto por alguns segundos, encarando-o.

"Nunca, Malfoy." – respondeu aceitando o desafio. – "Aliás, Blaise, achei esse bolo de cartas endereçadas a você." – acrescentou tirando uma pilha de cartas do bolso.

"Cartas? Pra mim?" – questionou o negro recebendo-as. – "Vamos ver."

Blaise abriu a primeira carta, passando seus olhos a cada palavra escrita. Sentou-se pesado no sofá, deixando a carta cair no chão.

Buscou pela segunda carta, leu-a rapidamente. Pegara a terceira, e passou as mãos na cabeça, nervoso. Na quarta, seus olhos arregalaram-se, as cartas se acumulavam no chão e ele seguia lendo as seguintes.

Os outros três tentaram arrancar alguma palavra do negro, mas ele continuava calado lendo, e sua reação a cada palavra escrita piorava a cada segundo.

Estava visivelmente nervoso e abismado.

"Blaise?" – chamou Draco ao término da última carta ao vê-lo com o olhar vago.

"Preciso de um porre." – foi a única coisa dita.

"Não Blaise, vamos jogar quadribol agora." – explicou Rony tentando levantá-lo da poltrona e recebeu um olhar de repreensão dos outros dois. – "O QUÊ?"

Harry e Draco pegaram as cartas atiradas no chão e rapidamente se puseram a ler. Enquanto isso Blaise caminhou até um armário, pegando uma, duas e três garrafas de whisky de fogo.

**--(Elas&Eles) --**

**Nota da Autora:** Vejo que aprovaram o trailer! E desse capítulo, o que acharam? O que será que tem nas cartas? Bom, sobre a Luna vestida de jornal devo os créditos a Gisele Weasley em sua fic: Bilhetes, foi dela a idéia, só peguei emprestada.

E vamos responder as reviews? Sim!

**Assuero Racsama:** Sim, eu sou doida! Incrível como sempre dizem isso! Os gritos nesse capítulo nem foram tantos, mas muitos ainda estão por vir! Espere só xD!

**thais Weasley Malfoy:** Que bom que gostou! E desse capitulo, deu pra dar uma risada?

**Tahh Black:** Marotos é tudo! Meio que foi inspirado neles... mas só um pouquinho mesmo. A Luna é tudo, eu me amarro nela, como me amarro em D/G! Bom, não sei realmente sobre os outros casais... tanta sugestão! Vai que a sua (R/H e P/B) entra na fic? Será?

**Dessinha McGuiller:** Oba! Espero que consiga acompanhar mesmo, porque muita coisa promete. Gostou desse capítulo, será que ficou com gostinho de quero mais?

**Beca Malfoy:** Fics assim virarem livros? Eu penso em transformar num seriado louco de tv! Imagina o sucesso?? Huahauha.

**Gynny Malfoy:** Ah... eu sei que ficou meio embolada aquela minha explicação na N/A anterior, mas te explico... DG é com certeza, é o carro-chefe da fic! Só os outros casais estão indefinidos. Alguma sugestão?

**Srta. Thalita Black:** Nossa, adorei as sugestões de casal! Com DG nem precisa se preocupar, porque se não fosse DG, eu nem conseguiria escrever... bom, demorou muito o cap1?

**Gabiii:** continuou curiosa? Adoro deixar algo no ar... xD

**Biazinha Malfoy:** ah, que bom que gostou! Tá att... foi aprovado esse cap?

**Adara Black:** Vou colocar ordenado os nomes do personagens quando tiver todos os casais acertados... foram tantas sugestões. Aliás, Blaise e Luna... que fofo! Será que eles vão combinar na fic? Só lendo os proximos cap's que estão por vir, não?

**Thaty:** continuado! xD

**Deaatrin:** Valeu pela sugestão, está guardada e será analisada com carinho! Foram tantas que até eu tenho duvidas do que colocar... xD

**ana gabi:** cap postado! Gostou?

Muito abrigada por lerem! E continuem com as sugestões dos casais, e não esqueçam que D/G é com certeza! E desculpem qualquer erro de ortografia e gramática, mas se tiver algum grotesco, me avisem pra ajeitar! Nada mais, então... beijos!


	3. Cap 2

Disclaimer: Tudo pertence a J

**Disclaimer:** Tudo pertence a J.K. dã, se tudo fosse meu... eu estaria rica.

Cap.2 – Whiskys e Plumas

"_Caro Sr. Zabini, _

_Lamento informar-lhe que Madame Edwirge Kathleen Zabini, sua bisavó, faleceu na noite de ontem. _

"Sinto muito, cara." – lamentou Rony interrompendo a leitura da carta e a sua caminhada em volta da sala.

"Só continue lendo, Weasley." – mandou Blaise entornando a garrafa de whisky de fogo.

"_Sobre o testamento de sua bisavó, que segue anexo, temos assuntos pendentes a tratar. Após a leitura, entre em contato comigo via coruja o mais rápido possível._

_Atentamente, _

_Dr. Truman, Advogado."_

"Sinto muito mesmo, cara." – lamentou o ruivo mais uma vez.

"Não vai sentir tanto assim depois que ler tudo, leia o testamento." – mandou sem mover-se do sofá e tomando mais goles do whisky.

"_Querida família, _

_O quê vocês têm de tão queridos assim? Sempre de olho na minha fortuna. Até meu neto me despachou de casa para tê-la para si..."_

"Seu pai fez isso, Blaise?" – perguntou o ruivo com certa indignação.

"Só continue lendo..." – mandou ele gesticulando com a cabeça.

"_... Por isso estou nesse asilo para bruxos velhos. Tudo bem que é um ótimo asilo de luxo, mas ainda assim prefiro minha casa. Aliás, fiquei sabendo que passaram a minha casa para meu bisneto que teve a cara-de-pau de aceitar sem nunca me consultar seu..."_

"E seguem um monte de adjetivos nada amáveis." – explicou lendo com os olhos os xingamentos e passando para a segundo pergamino.

"Sua bisavó te amava..." – comentou Draco com a voz arrastada aproveitando o momento para beber com o amigo.

"Você não sabe o quanto." – disse passando a garrafa para o loiro.

"_...Saibam vocês, toda minha fortuna, minhas casas, meus pertences, serão doados aos meus companheiros do asilo. Eu nem falo com eles, nem sei quem são, mas não quero que nada meu fique com vocês."_

"Ela é dona de _toda_ a sua fortuna, Blaise?" – perguntou Rony, e os outros reviraram os olhos.

"Quase toda. Meu pai conseguiu dobrar a fortuna dela, mas somente a parte que lhe pertencia, depois disso internou-a em um asilo, por isso ela acha que desviamos e roubamos o seu dinheiro." – explicou ele sem emoção tomando mais alguns goles.

"_...E quanto eu digo tudo, é tudo! A não ser todo aquele dinheiro que vocês andaram desviando..."_

"Você acertou, Blaise." – comentou Rony interrompendo novamente a sua própria leitura.

"Bravo, agora volte a ler, Weasley!" – mandou o negro perdendo a paciência.

"_...Uma pena que não tenho provas e ando muito ocupada jogando xadrez bruxo e pensando nessa minha vingança chamada testamento..."_

"Bela vingança." – Rony comentou mais uma vez, irritando os outros. – "Que foi?"

"Passa isso pra cá, Weasley." – disse Draco levantando-se e tirando o testamento das mãos dele.

"_...Então, esse é meu desejo final. E não adianta apelarem para a Ministério Bruxo dizendo que estou louca, não estou."_

"Não está? Quem diria se estivesse." – interrompeu Rony.

"Shh!" – mandaram os outros.

"_...Minhas últimas palavras: Blaise Zabini saia logo da minha casa! E mande seus pais saírem logo daquela casa na França!_

_Com muito amor e carinho, _

_Edwirge Kathleen Zabini." _

"Definitivamente ela é vingativa." – comentou Draco soltando a carta em qualquer lugar e sentando-se no sofá, ao lado de Blaise.

"E definitivamente ela tem amor e carinho por mim e pelos meus pais." – acrescentou Blaise passando a garrafa de whisky para o loiro.

"Tão amável quanto Voldemort."

"Malfoy não é hora para suas ironias." – repreendeu-o Harry.

"Você quer que eu faça o quê agora? Chore pela morte da bisavó dele?"

"Ei!" – reclamou Blaise, sentindo-se ofendido e dando um soco no ombro do loiro.

"Você nem gostava dela." – afirmou massageando o loval da pancada.

"Mas era minha bisavó!"

"Ok, escutem isso." – interrompera Harry puxando uma das outras cartas. – "_Como o testamento foi dado como legítimo. Blaise Zabini, o senhor tem quinze dias para desocupar a casa._"

"Quinze dias?! Velha desgraçada!" – gritou Blaise dando um soco no braço da poltrona. – "Ok, vamos para casa de quem?"

"Não olhe pra mim, se eu quisesse ir morar na minha casa não estaria aqui." – disse Draco.

"Nem pra mim, vocês não sobrevivem nem dois minutos na minha casa." – explicou Rony referindo-se aos sonserinos.

"Morar com trouxas... não, a casa dos Blacks!" – solucionou Blaise sorrindo.

"A que foi completamente destruída na guerra?" – lembrou-lhe o loiro.

"Droga." – voltou a beber e a pensar. – "OK, Draco você vai pra casa dos seus pais, vamos morar com o Weasley, eu me viro lá."

"O QUÊ?" – exclamaram os dois perplexos.

"Acalmem-se temos quinze dias para decidir, e podemos mudar sua imagem até lá, Draco."

"Acho que vamos ter que decidir onde morar agora." – pronunciou-se Harry e os três o fitaram. – "Tínhamos quinze dias... à quinze dias atrás." – e mostrou aos outros a data em que a carta fora enviada.

"É, adeus Draco." – disse Blaise e abraçou Rony. – "Você é o cara!"

"Mas o que acontece se ficarmos?" – questionou o ruivo tirando o braço de Blaise das suas costas e caminhando para bem longe dele.

Harry voltara a sentar-se no chão procurando mais detalhes nas outras cartas junto com Rony, recostando as costas no sofá onde Blaise e Draco continuavam a beber.

"Traidor." – xingou Draco bebendo um gole da garrafa e passando ao negro.

"Eu deixo você morar com os duendes." – zombou virando o resto do whisky da garrafa.

"Ei, Potter! Não leu essa." - Draco adiantara-se e pegara a carta das mãos de Rony. - _"Se não sair da casa em dez dias, essa mesma encarregara-se de fazê-lo..._ ótimo!."

"E isso pode ocorrer?" – perguntou Harry vasculhando as outras cartas, que geralmente diziam _"Você tem nove dias, Blaise."_,_ "Você tem oito...", "Sete...". _

"A casa está no nome dela, e faz sua vontade." – respondeu o negro afundando-se ainda mais no sofá e começou a rir. – "Estamos ferrados."

"Wisky?" – ofereceu Draco abrindo mais uma garrafa e rindo com o negro.

"Como vocês podem pensar em beber numa hora dessas?" – reclamou Harry que continuava vasculhando alguma informação nas cartas.

"Alguma sugestão melhor, Potter?" – retorquiu ele, e Harry ignorou-o.

"Quer dizer que... estamos na rua?" – perguntou Rony parando de mexer nas cartas, derrotado.

"Parabéns, Weasley! Matou Voldemort!" – disse Draco sarcasticamente, batendo palmas e Blaise riu.

"Muito engraçado, Malfoy." – replicou o ruivo pegando a garrafa de whisky de fogo das mãos de Blaise, e entornou.

"Estamos na rua daqui a exatamente..." – Harry encontrara uma carta em que dizia a hora que eles deviriam sair da casa. – "Dez minutos."

"O QUÊ?"

**--(Elas&Eles) --**

"Ginny! Estamos atrasadas!" – gritou Luna sentada no balcão da cozinha, esticando-se para espiar o corredor.

"Já estou indo! Eu só não acho as minhas sandálias." – disse entrando na sala.

Trajava uma roupa esquisita, a parte da cabeça até os joelhos era completamente cheia de plumas e longo dos joelhos para baixo, era mais apertado na cor negra. Uma luxuosa e estravagante pena.

Ginny mal conseguia andar, seus passos eram pequenos e curtos. E a única parte do corpo visível aos outros eram o rosto (nem seus cabelos apareciam), os braços (cheio de plumas também) e os pés.

"Ho-oh!" – exclamaram Luna e Hermione.

"Dá pra parar de graça?" – reclamou a ruiva.

"Você está... está..." – começou Hermione tentando segurar a risada.

"LINDA GIN!!" – exclamou Luna com o olhar radiante e abraçando-a, tossiu ao que algumas plumas entraram em sua boca.

"Luna, cadê a sua roupa?" – questinou Ginny.

"Você ficou tão bem assim! A fantasia ficou tão boa." – continuou a loira sem nem ter prestado atenção em Ginny.

"Luna! Você me apressou e nem está vestida!" – reclamou ela novamente, notando que a loira só havia tomado um banho, devido aos cabelos molhados.

"Já estava indo, só queria te ver antes!"

"Dá pra parar de rir?" – pediu Ginny abaixando o livro que tampava o rosto de Hermione, contraído de tentar segurar as risadas.

"Eu estou lendo uma coisa... hã, engraçada." – disse após dar uma bela gargalhada.

"Num livro de feitiços?" – questionou a ruiva erguendo a sobrancelha, e depois bufou. – "Onde está minha sandália?" – perguntou enfiando sua cabeça debaixo do sofá da sala.

"Se você usasse sua varinha seria mais fácil." – sugeriu Hermione sentada no sofá.

Ela tentava ler o livro para não rir da ruiva que engatinhava de um sofá para o outro, vestida de pena com plumas para todos os lados.

"Os _pephus-tinks_ devem ter abduzido!" – exclamou Luna enfiando a cabeça no mesmo sofá que Ginny, encarando-a.

"Accio Sandálias!" – murmurou ela, pondo-se em pé.

"QUER FAZER O FAVOR DE ME DEVOLVER MINHAS SANDÁLIAS!" – gritou Pansy entrando na sala extremamente irritada.

"Suas, _querida_?" – retorquiu a ruiva segurando as sandálias na mão. – "Aqui estão seus _pephus-tinks_, Luna." – completou apontando para Pansy, arrancando risadas de Hermione e atraindo um olhar encantado da loira.

"Pephus... o quê?" – questionou Pansy sem entender.

"Não importa, posso saber porque está vestida assim?" – perguntou Ginny ao vê-la com um vestido vermelho e longo.

"Oras, Luna me convidou para a festa. E eu não perderia por nada nesse mundo, nada. Nada, mesmo." – respondeu ela com um riso no rosto olhando Ginny de cima para baixo.

"Não... você NÃO vai!"

"Ah, eu vou SIM e com essas sandálias!" – pegou as sandálias das mãos de Ginny e sentou-se para colocá-las.

"Mione!" – apelou a ruiva.

"Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso." – defendeu-se sem dar atenção e escondendo-se atrás do livro, deixando uma brecha para poder dar uma espiada nelas.

"Luna!" – chamou Ginny girando os calcanhares.

"Eu." – respondeu a loira no sofá com os pés para o alto e cabeça perto do chão.

"Luna! Vá se vestir." – mandou a ruiva indignada e bufando de raiva.

"Já estou indo me vestir, _mamãe_" – respondeu sem se mover.

"Porque convidou Pansy?" – questionou com as mãos na cintura.

"Ela perguntou se podia ir, disse que sim, não é ótimo?! Estou tão feliz!" – respondeu com o olhar brilhando dando um abraço na amiga e saindo da sala.

"Vai dizer a ela que eu não vou, galinha ambulante?" – zombou Pansy caindo na gargalhada junto com Hermione, escondida atrás do livro.

"Pansy Parkinson, você é uma... ai, como eu te odeio. Parem de rir!"

Ginny tentava xingar, segurar o riso, pois sabia o quão estava ridícula. Queria acabar com a palhaçada, mas não conseguia fazer nada.

"Luna está tão feliz, é uma _pena_ que você tenha que dizer a ela que eu não vou porque você não quer." – disse rindo novamente.

"Luna sempre está feliz, até se uma espinha aparecer no meio da cara dela." – replicou a ruiva sem dar a mínima.

"Se eu não for..."

"Começou..."

"Começou o quê?" – perguntou Pansy sem entender.

"O seu espírito de chantagista, o seu lado negro aflorado." – explicou Ginny movendo os dedos e os braços como se fosse algo macabro e as duas começaram a rir.

"Ela... ela vai... voar!" – zombou Pansy chorando de rir.

"Eu mato a Luna."

"Ok, pequena galinha." – começou Pansy limpando as lábrimas e se controlando. – "Se eu não for, Luna ficará sabendo que os tal pephus não existem."

"A vontade, não fui eu que inventei." – disse dando ombros.

"Você não pode falar isso!" – intrometeu-se Hermione rapidamente.

Pansy e Ginny fitaram-lhe sem entender nada e então ela se pôs a explicar, calmamente.

"Fui eu que inventei, pra... pra ela arrumar a bagunça da casa junto comigo..."

"Essa foi sua chantagem pra ela ter entrado no meu quarto e arrumado tudo, ou melhor, bagunçado?! A dias não acho nada meu lá!"

"Sabe... se você não ajeita..."

"Quietas vocês duas, estou tentando pensar!" – mandou Pansy com as mãos na cabeça, olhos fechados e cenho contraído.

Ginny bufou.

"Que foi?" – perguntou Pansy abrindo os olhos.

"Não tenho o ano todo para esperar seu cérebro pegar no tranco."

"Engraçada, Weasley! Agora fique quieta!"

"Luna se apresse! Tem algo ou alguém começando a feder!" – gritou a ruiva parada no início do corredor.

"Se você não calar a boca, fica difícil pensar."

"Não gaste seu único neurônio."

"E quem disse que eu tenho só um?" – e as meninas começaram a rir.

"Acho que na verdade, você não tem neurônios Pansy. Aliás, você sabe o que é um neurônio?" – questionou com os braços cruzados.

"Sei! É algo que você diz que eu não tenho!" – respondeu ela cheia de si.

"E agora tenho certeza que você não tem."

"Ai, vocês duas estão me deixando louca." – reclamou Hermione voltando a fechar o livro aproximando-se de Pansy.

"O quê você está..." – questionou Ginny vendo-a cochichar algo no ouvido de Pansy, e logo viu o sorriso escárnio dela. – "Mione! O que você contou sua traíra!?"

"Ok, se eu não for, Luna ficará sabendo que não foi com ela a festa anterior vestida de explosivim porque saiu com Harry!" – acusou com um sorriso triunfante.

"Que bela amiga, Mione!" – reclamou a ruiva fitando-a com os olhos semicerrados.

"Você me obrigou a ir no seu lugar de explosivim! E vocês já estavam me deixando louca com essa discussão."

"Que discussão? Sobre como estou linda?" – Luna entrara na sala vestida de coluna de jornal.

Encima de seu rosto, havia o nome de sua coluna. E várias recortes de jornal faziam o resto da fantasia. Como não era apertada nas pernas, Luna tinha mais facilidade de andar.

"Sim, e também em como você vai conseguir andar melhor do que eu." – disse Ginny forçando um sorriso.

"Vamos então?" – convidou a loira saltitante.

"Só vou pegar outra sandália e já volto!" – disse Ginny saindo da sala.

"Ela não está linda? Tirarei uma foto para colocar do lado da sua, Mione." – ela sorriu.

Correu até a geladeira, e fitou uma foto de Hermione vestida de explosivim junto com outras fotos bizarras.

**--(Elas&Eles) --**

Da rua foram vistos quatro corpos jogados para fora da casa com toda força. Foram jogados a alguns metros, junto com tudo que carregavam. Suas maletas, e as roupas que espalharam, seus instrumentos de magia, foram caindo para todos os lados, inclusive na cabeça de alguns deles.

"Ai!" – gemeu Rony passando a mão na cabeça ao sentir um bisbilhoscópio acertá-lo e logo cair em seu colo. – "Acho que isso é seu, Harry."

"Olhem isso!"

Era Draco que havia chamado a atenção, e apontava para a casa.

Eles viraram-se e olharam, a casa pegara fogo. Se levantaram para olhar melhor, e em poucos minutos a casa se transformara em cinzas.

"Ela vai dar a casa aos velhinhos queimada?" – perguntou Rony olhando perplexo tudo aquilo.

"Que casa?" – indagou Harry andando até o lugar em que antes era o hall de entrada.

"VELHA LOUCA! MALDITA!" - os três ouviram Blaise gritar. – "SUA FILHA DA MÃE!" – continuara gritando parado onde era a sala, atirando com força no chão a garrafa de whisky vazia.

"Se acalme, Blaise." – pediu Draco correndo até ele. – "Todos sabemos que ela é uma velha louca."

"A maldita nem me deu tempo de pegar minhas roupas! Muito menos _o_ caderno!"

"O... o... caderno?" – questionou Draco, ele confirmou. – "SUA VELHA MALDITA!"

"Dá pra vocês pararem de gritar?" – pediu Harry andando até eles.

"Não acredito que vocês se descontrolam só por causa de um caderno." – comentou Rony com ironia ao lado deles.

"Um caderno? Um caderno?" – indagou Blaise possesso.

"Eu explico..." – acalmou-o Draco. – "Lembra quando Grabrielle te largou?" – Rony confirmou. – "Lembra da morena que te arranjamos" – confirmou denovo. – "É daquele caderno que tiramos essas maravilhas..."

"MALDITA VELHA!" – explodiu o ruivo, com um tom amargo na voz.

"Vamos, peguem suas coisas, caras." – disse Harry após um tempo, apontando a varinha para os objetos que foram jogados casa a fora e juntou-os em frente a casa, numa pilha.

"Você está calmo porque nunca precisou do _caderninho_." – disse Rony seguindo Harry.

"É _O_ caderno! E não _caderninho_." – corrigiu o negro pisando duro no chão.

"Até por isso vão brigar?" – perguntou Harry pegando uma das suas maletas.

"Vou brigar se eu não encontrar meu whisky." – replicou Blaise remexendo em tudo.

"Serve esse que está nas suas mãos?!" – zombou Draco pegando sua maleta e socando algumas das suas vestes dentro dela.

"Não bebe tudo, passa pra cá!" – pediu Rony que parecia reviver o momento que fora largado por uma antiga namorada.

"Não dá pra vocês pararem de beber, temos que resolver isso." – mandou Harry terminando de juntar suas coisas e vendo o passa passa da garrafa.

Todos só fitaram-lhe sem dar resposta. Juntaram suas coisas com um rápido feitiço (Blaise somente guardou um pequeno objeto azul no bolso e continuou a carregar a garrafa). Olharam para Harry novamente, deram as costas e seguiram andando rua abaixo.

"Estão indo aonde?! Me esperem" – gritou ele tentando alcançá-los. – "Aonde vão?"

"Aonde a bebedeira levar!" – respondeu Blaise. – "E talvez ele nos leve para a boate mais próxima."

**--(Elas&Eles) --**

"Não vai querer ir mesmo?" – perguntou Pansy a Hermione enquanto viam Ginny se esfor para fazer uma boa posse para a foto de Luna.

"Infelizmente tenho que terminar de ler esse livro para entregar um relatório amanhã." – respondeu ela mostrando que ainda estava no início do livro.

"Tem certeza que vai querer perder a Weasley?"

"Eu não sou surda, tá?!" – avisou Ginny.

"Mione tire uma foto de nós três." – pediu Luna.

Hermione aceitou tirar a foto e esperou as três se ajeitarem para a posse da foto.

"Vai rindo, um dia chegará a sua vez." – murmurou Ginny para Pansy que ainda ria. - "Você é uma vaca, Pansy."

"E você uma... uma _galinha_." – disse Pansy caindo na gargalhada após tirada foto.

"Que bom que você já está se divertindo." – comentou Luna dirigindo todas até a porta. – "Vamos logo que temos ainda seis quarteirões a frente para andar." – disse ao que saiam. – "Tchau Hermione."

"Como assim andar!?" – exclamou Pansy do lado de fora do apartamento.

"Luna, me diga que tem um carro nos esperando lá fora!" – Ginny cruzou os braços.

Mione pode ver Ginny ficando vermelha antes que Luna fechasse a porta, e riu ao pensar no iria acontecer nessa festa, fitou o livro novamente e desgostosa, pôs-se a ler.

**--(Elas&Eles) --**

N/A: Já vou me desculpando logo de cara pela demora. O problema foi o maldito vestibular, começei a estudar e minha inspiração se foi – meus neurônios jogaram fora a inspiração para colocar conteúdo. Hehe. Bom, também já aviso que o capítulo três talvez demore mais, porque sairei de férias e dificilmente aonde vou terá Internet a qualquer hora, sabe como é cidade de interior, não?

Review! Obrigada por todas elas! Amei cada uma, então temos as devidas respostas:

**brúh.: **Que bom que gostou! O capítulo saiu hoje, de presente de ano novo pra vocês, foi um presente aceitável? Ginny vai na festa! Imaginou o mico? O.o'

**thais Weasley Malfoy:** Me diga quem não ama o Draco? Ele é tudo de totoso! Hauhauha. Esse capítulo eu nem deixei ninguém curioso, que nem nos das cartas ;D

**mione03:** Mas o porre é necessário, imagina uma notícia dessas? Agora imaginam se todos ficarem bêbados no meio da rua? Céus, coitadas das pessoas. Hehe.

**Assuero Racsama: **Doida, eu? Que isso! Bondade sua! Huahauha. Você nem sabe o que eu tenho planejado para esse aí... principalmente bêbados.

**Srta. Pontas!:** A Luna é uma gracinha e meio doida feito eu! Tbm acho ela perfeita pro Blaise, vamos ver o que acontece com eles adiante e ver se ele combinam. Vc R/H e sugerindo R/P e H/H? Ainda bem que agradou! Quero que todo tipo de casal que poderá acontecer agrade, só pra não me atirarem pedras depois! Hehe

**Thaty:** aqui está o capitulo novo, o que achou?

**Tre:** capitulo 2 postado, espero ter agradado tanto quando o trailer. XD

**Mahh Black:** nossa, não morreu de ansiedade ainda não, né? Demorei tanto pra postar, mas espera que ainda esteja viva o/

**Tety Potter-Malfoy:** D/G é uma graça! E obaa, ganhei um fã. Tomara que eu não tenha perdido com a demora...

**Tre Santos:** Sim, quando eles morarem junto vai ser TUDO! Era pra ser nesse capítulo, mas num ia dar mto certo... então, fica pro próximo.

**Adara Black:** A Luna é tão tudo! Adorei os elogios pra ela, porque sempre tento deixá-la legal e louca sem ser muito 'nada a ver.'

**Agathabell Black:** Ah, obrigada pelo elogio! Fiquei super feliz, espero ser tudo isso mesmo.

**Catarine:** Desculpe pela demora, ando atolada atéé... mas próximo capítulo terá aviso caso haja atraso na postagem.

**ana gabi:** 3 reviews! Aahh, desculpa a demora. Mas espero que tenha valido a pena esperar... e num dos capitulos a frente, que tenho na minha mente doida, eles vão contar tim-tim por tim-tim como eles se juntaram.

**Thammy Malfoy:** Ah, é sempre tão engraçado quando estamos lendo algo e lembramos da nossa vida, de algo que ocorreu. Isso que eu vou tentar colocar na fic, pq entre amigos sempre rola brincadeirinhas bestas que você se mata rindo depois de um tempo, relembrando.

**Loovy:** Morri de rir com sua review! Você é louca hauhauhauha, adoro gente assim! Será que a Luna vai dar o mesmo ataque que você pelo Blaise? Hhaha

**Aninha Aluada:** Eu acho que não vai ter jeito, o teto vai cair encima deles no proximo capitulo, porque toda essa cambada junta? Se em quatro eles já vivem assim... imagina oito...

**Carolilina Riddle Malfoy:** Eles morando juntos iria virar uma bagunça, será que farei isso mesmo? OBVIO! Hauhauhauhua

**Malenkaya:** Amei a sua review! Que bom que você achou que mantive as características dos personagens, o meu maior medo é escrever algo que as pessoas digam "fulano NUNCA iria fazer isso." E se você achar um furo desses, me avise, porque eu mudo na hora! Hehe

**' Dê:** Harry com a Pansy? Será que eles se dariam bem? Bom, vou colocar na minha cabeça a sugestão... porque são tantas que talvez eu fique louca! Haha

Espero que esse capítulo tenha compensado a demora e se não... atirem pedras! De verdade, viu? Feliz ano novo pra vocês e que 2007 seja um ano abençoado a todos!

Bjos, Bel Woods! (sim, mudei o nome, achei esse mais chique.)

Ps: o capítulo um foi repostado, consertei alguns erros, mas a história não mudou em nada, só foi melhorada.


	4. Cap 3

Disclaimer: é quem dera tudo fosse meu, mas é da JK!

Cap. 3 – Gritos na calada da noite

A rua era escura e normalmente na madrugada mantinha-se vazia, se não fosse por quatro pessoas andando abraçadas, indo de um lado a outro da rua, cantando. Até que um ruivo acabou por cair no meio fio, e os outros acabaram sentando por ali mesmo.

"Aquela stripper me deu mole!" – exclamou Blaise.

"Ela não te deu mole, por isso que você apanhou, Blaise." – Draco apertou um dos lados do rosto do moreno, onde havia um roxo, e ele gritou.

"Até o Malfoy apanhou do cara!" – zombou Rony e estampou um sorriso na cara - "Claro que não pelo mesmo motivo."

E todos olharam curiosos, esperando a continuidade.

"Weasley beijou o transformista!" – revelou Draco desesperando-se.

"Você o quê?!" – e todos olharam para ele, boquiabertos.

"Malfoy subiu no balcão e fez strip de tanguinha vermelha." – foi a vez do ruivo revelar, e todos voltaram a olhar para o loiro.

"Encontrei Potter deitado no gelo do banheiro masculino." – e eles fizeram cara de nojo.

"Ei!" – reclamou ele, só agora sentindo as costas molhadas, fazendo outra cara de nojo.

"Esquece, Potter. Ele beijou um homem!" – repetiu Blaise, e todos eles, menos Rony, riram.

"Você apanhou do barman!" – gritou Rony.

"Não é minha culpa se a strip me deu bola." – Blaise deu ombros.

"Em boates não se pode agarrar strippers!" – berrou Rony.

"Só os transformistas!" – lembrou Blaise, arrancando mais risadas.

"Ok. Podem rir, podem rir." – disse Rony desistindo da discussão. – "Pelo menos eu tenho pra onde ir."

"Weasley, você não vai esquecer dos seus velhos amigos, vai?" – disse Blaise, sentando-se ao do ruivo, e puxando-o para um cascudo. - "Sua família vai adorar me conhecer, sou um cara de muitas qualidades, _Roniquito_."

"Sai fora, Zabini." – desvencilhou-se dele levantando-se ainda que cambaleando.

"Eu ainda vivo para o dia que você vai assumir ser gay, Blaise." – zombou Draco dando tapas nas costas dele.

"Ele que beija um cara e eu sou o gay!" – e mais risadas explodiram.

"Ha-há, Zabini, perdeu o caminho para o circo?" – disse ironicamente o ruivo irritando-se. – "Eu vou embora!" – e começou a andar.

"Rony, você não está pensando em ir para a Toca, está?" – adiantou-se Harry puxando-o pelo braço antes que ele pensasse em aparatar, e ele assentiu. – "Rony, já viu o seu estado?"

"Dá pra notar?"

"Que nós fomos expulsos da boate a socos e pontapés ou que bebemos até dizer chega?" – ironizou Draco. - "Imagina."

Eles começaram a rir. Aquela noite certamente entraria para história da vida deles. Tanto pelas loucuras feitas devido a bebedeira, tanto pelo belo porre que tiveram, como os micos do século e o pior dia da vida deles.

Eles a horas caminhavam pelas ruas depois de serem expulsos da boate, graças a Blaise que tentara agarrar a stripper e eles que tentaram defendê-lo dos seguranças. O álcool no sangue já diminuíra e muito se comparado ao ápice na boate.

"Próxima opção?" – perguntou Harry e nada de resposta.

"Harry!" – chamou Rony após um tempo.

"O que foi, Rony?" – perguntou e viu-o apontar para a placa na esquina e leu-a. - "Não! Você não pode estar falando sério."

"Claro que estou! É perfeito!" – exclamou começando a andar em direção a rua que apontara.

"O que é perfeito?!" – perguntou o negro, tentando entender a conversa.

"Não podemos!" – disse Harry levantando-se e puxando o amigo. – "Ela vai _me_ matar."

"Ela quem? Quem vai te matar?" – continuou a perguntar Blaise olhando um e depois o outro.

"Ela não vai te matar, eu queria te matar e não matei. Elas vão ajudar!" – disse o ruivo e chamou os outros com um aceno de cabeça para que o acompanhasse.

"Quem vai ajudar?" – Blaise perguntou se levantando.

"Muito arriscado, Weasley." – afirmou Draco ainda sentado no meio fio, balançando a cabeça.

"Até você sabe? Do que vocês estão falando?" – perguntou Blaise para o loiro, mas ele não dera atenção e caminhou até os outros dois.

"Elas vão ajudar." – continuou com um riso no rosto.

"Elas nunca aceitariam os dois." – disse Harry apontando para Draco e depois para Blaise.

"QUE PORRA QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO FALANDO?" – gritou Blaise levantando-se e assustou os outros, mas não agüentava aquele suspense todo.

"O apartamento de Hermione Granger." – disse Draco a ele.

"A Granger?" – Blaise perguntou e riu, o loiro só podia estar insano.

"É a dois quarteirões daqui." – continuou Draco. – "Precisamos de um lugar para pelo menos passar essa noite."

"Tem certeza, Draco? É uma..." – insistiu, o loiro assentiu, mandando-o calar a boca, antes que falasse alguma besteira. - "Ok, estou dentro." – concordou, achando estranho aquela atitude, tinha que ter algo por trás.

"Não, não, não. Vocês dois não vão." – foi a vez de Harry falar.

"O que eu fizemos pra vocês? Somos chapas!" – exclamou Blaise com uma voz chorosa, colocando a mão no coração.

"Cala a boca, Blaise." – mandou Draco denovo e revirou os olhos. – "Nós vamos."

"Hermione é nossa amiga e ainda não gosta de você." – avisou.

"Nós também não gostamos dela, Potter." – retrucou ele, e deixou os garotos confusos, por que diabos então ele queria se meter na casa dela então?

"Tudo bem que DiLua não se importará, mas Ginny é minha irmã, vai receber Harry e eu, assim como Hermione." – começou Rony concordando com o detalhe que Harry lembrara. - "Mas vocês dois..."

"Pansy Parkinson." – interrompeu Draco.

"O que tem a ver a Parkinson com isso?" – questionou Rony sem entender, assim como os outros.

"Ela está morando lá tem alguns meses."

"Parkinson?" – perguntou Rony intrigado. – "A cara de buldogue?"

"Essa mesma."

"Parkinson não estava em Paris?" – perguntou Blaise apreensivo, suando frio.

"Harry, tem uma cobra sonserina morando com a minha irmã!!" – ele exclamou com as orelhas ficando vermelhas. - "Porque as garotas não comentaram nada?" – perguntou a Harry.

"EI!" – ofendeu-se Blaise. – "Você morava com dois sonserinos."

"Mione disse seria só por umas semanas."

"Pansy continua folgada como sempre." – comentou Draco dando um riso maroto. – "Então, vamos?"

"Acho que sim. Hermione e Ginny nos deixam ficar. – disse Harry apontando para si mesmo e depois para Rony.

"E Pansy deixa Blaise e eu..." – começou o loiro.

"Eu não tenho tanta certeza quanto Pansy me deixar ficar." – disse Blaise um tanto estranho, ele olhava para o nada, procurando alguma coisa que não existia.

"Nós éramos amigos dela, cara. Ela vai deixar." – tentou convencer e não recebendo a atenção do negro, aproximou-se, balançando-o pelos ombros. - "Blaise!"

"O que custar tentar não?" – ele voltou a si e sorriu amarelo.

Os quatro subiram a rua que daria para a casa das meninas, enquanto tentavam ajudar Harry no discurso que ele faria para tentar convencê-las a deixá-los ficar por pelo menos alguns dias. Seriam poucos dias, até eles resolverem tudo. Até terem uma casa aonde voltar a morar.

**--(Elas&Eles) --**

O salão era bem iluminado, decorado com vários candelabros de ouro que levitavam. Muitas bruxos e bruxas vestidas a rigor embelezavam o lugar, uma banda tocava uma música alegre e calma, alguns arriscavam passos no meio do salão. A toda hora passavam bandejas com champanhe e vários tipos de comida.

"Temos que sair daqui o mais rápido possível!" – exclamou uma morena de cabelos curtos correndo até as portas de entrada, encontrando Ginny com suas plumas.

"O que aconteceu?" – sussurrou a ruiva.

"Que troço nojento é esse?" – perguntou Pansy fazendo cara de nojo para o que a ruiva tinha nas mãos.

Era um colar de dentes de algum animal que Luna pesquisara, tinha cor de verde-vômito e era gosmento, segundo a loira, servia para a sorte de uma vida eterna. E Ginny era a encarregada de entregar a todas as pessoas ao que saíssem da festa.

"Brinde. Quer?" – ofereceu, rindo.

"Não!" – ela fez mais uma cara de nojo. – "Mas temos que ir embora." – insistiu.

"De quem você está fugindo hoje?" – perguntou revirando os olhos. – "Olha, Pansy, você tem que parar de sair com os caras e depois fugir deles a cada festa que nos metemos, isso já basta." – e continuou a entregar os colares.

"Não é isso!" – disse puxando-a para um canto, afastado da porta.

"Pára de negar!" – mandou Ginny e agarrou-a pelos ombros. – "O primeiro passo é aceitar!"

A morena tentou segurar, mas não conseguiu e riu.

"A galinha terapeuta!" – gargalhou com lágrimas nos olhos e Ginny soltou-a bufando, e deu-lhe as costas, voltando a porta.

"E eu ainda te dou ouvidos."

"Ok, mas depois não diga que eu não tentei evitar." – e Ginny parou.

"Dá pra me contar o que aconteceu?"

"É melhor que você veja com os próprios olhos." – disse Pansy empurrando Ginny salão a dentro.

Não demorou muito para Ginny entender a fonte de aflição da morena. Era difícil alguém não notar aquilo.

"Foi você que aprontou isso!!" – acusou a ruiva apontando o dedo para Pansy.

"Sério?!" – zombou e logo baixou a guarda. – "Eu não sabia que ia acontecer isso!"

"Você provocou, você dá um jeito!" – mandou Ginny voltando a dar as costas, e foi puxada.

"O que eu posso fazer?"

"Se vira." – disse livrando seu braço das mãos dela.

"Ginny!" – apelou Pansy.

"Agora eu sou Ginny." – a ruiva riu.

"É sério." – insistiu.

"A sua sorte é que..."

E a fonte da aflição de Pansy começou a chamar ainda mais a atenção de todo mundo. Luna que antes rodopiava por todo o salão chamando todo mundo que podia para dançar, usando a varinha de onde saiam muitas luzes e de todas as cores, agora começara a falar alto e muito alto.

"A VIDA É LINDA! LINDA! VIVA, VIVA, VIVA!"

"...não começou a gritar e..." – continuava a falar Ginny observando a cena.

"Vai piorar?" – interrompeu Pansy arregalando os olhos.

"E se vai... quanto de bebida você deu pra ela, Pansy?" – perguntou entrando no salão para ir atrás de Luna, que agora dançava no centro de todos.

"Umas dez taças..."

"De champanhe?" – estranhou Ginny.

"Whisky de fogo." – e Ginny arregalou os olhos parando imediatamente.

"Você é louca?!"

"O que demais poderia acontecer?" – perguntou Pansy inocentemente.

E se arrependeu de perguntar.

"EI, VELHA GORDA, VEM DANÇAR! E VOCÊ CARECA CAQUÉTICO, VEM TAMBÉM! UHUUUL!" – começara a gritar Luna rindo alto e apontando para todo mundo do salão.

"Você lembra da Luna meiga e simpática?" – perguntou Ginny e a outra assentiu. – "Nesse momento, ela não existe mais."

"TÃO OLHANDO O QUE?? VÃO CUIDAR DA SUA VIDA! OPA!" – e Luna começou a quebrar as taças depois de virar todo o conteúdo.

"A sorte dela, é que a maioria dos repórteres já se foram." – lembrou Pansy.

"E os pais também." – completou Ginny.

"QUE TIPINHO DE MÚSICA E BANDA É ESSA!? VAMOS TOCAR ALGO MELHOR, VAMOS AGITAAAAAAAAR!" – berrou Luna subindo no palco.

"Essa não!" – disseram Pansy e Ginny em uníssono.

Correram até o palco antes que a loira lunática fizesse mais uma besteira. A loira subiu encima do piano e começou a rasgar a roupa de jornal, enquanto todos do salão olhavam abismados e com sorriso nos lábios.

"Luna, pára já com isso." – mandou Ginny perto do palco.

"Eu vou cantar pra vocês, minha dama de vermelho e srta. pluminhas!" – disse a loira sorrindo abobada.

Subiu no piano, e todos no salão começaram a aplaudir e gritar animadamente. Luna mandava beijos e ao tentar deitar no piano, acabou por cair num baque no chão.

"LUNA!" – exclamaram Pansy e Ginny, e foram subir imediatamente no palco.

A ruiva tentou subir pelas escadas mas aquela roupa justa nas pernas não ajudavam, e acabou caindo ao tentar subir o segundo degrau.

"Ginny!" – Pansy voltou para tentar ajudar a ruiva a se levantar.

Empurrava-a pelas costas, para que Ginny encontrasse o equilíbrio e se mantivesse em pé.

"Você é muito pesada." – disse Pansy tentando com toda força levantá-la, mas Ginny caiu por cima dela.

"ME DICEEEEM QUE SOY LOCAAAAA!" – Luna levantara-se e agora cantava a plenos pulmões, enquanto as pessoas no salão começavam a rir. – "MUTCHO LOOOOOCA!"

"Por Merlin!" – disse a ruiva tentando não rir com a dança que Luna fazia vestida de jornal rasgado. - Vai lá!!" – mandou Ginny a Pansy que chorava de rir.

Enquanto a morena ia atrás de Luna, Ginny sentou-se e rasgou a parte daquela fantasia que apertava-lhe as pernas e levantou-se vendo Pansy tentando tirar o microfone da loira.

"SAAAAI DAQUIIIIII, O QUE EU QUERO É CANTAAAAAAAR!!" – gritava Luna desafinada mas com ritmo, derrubando Pansy e montando encima dela. – "ÔUÔ DAMAAAAA DE VERMELHOOOO, VAI SE...!"

"Silencio." – disse Ginny apontando a varinha para Luna que agora gesticulava com a boca, mas nenhum som saia, mas a loira nem se dera conta disso. – "Immobilus." – e Luna caiu no chão.

"Ok, vocês acabaram de ver a apresentação deslumbrante de Luna Lovegood e suas amigas." – o cantor da banda pegara o microfone novamente e todos aplaudiram enquanto elas saiam do palco.

"Nunca mais dê bebida a Luna!"

**--(Elas&Eles) --**

"É aqui." – disse Harry em frente ao prédio de Hermione.

Eles subiram as escadas e pararam perto de um aparelho contendo um monte de botões e um com o número do apartamento das meninas. Harry apertou e esperou.

"Se elas nos vir com malas não vai ser melhor? Vai comover." – sugeriu Blaise, eles assentiram e desfizeram o feitiço que haviam feito para carregar as malas em miniaturas no bolso.

"_Denovo vocês esquecem a chave, eu odeio vocês_." – disse a voz rouca vindo do aparelho e fez a porta abrir.

"Hermione... Mione..." – insistiu Harry chamando-a no aparelho, mas ela já tinha desligado, eles resolveram subir.

Pararam em frente a porta e tocaram a campainha. Não demorou muito e em seguida a porta foi aberta por Hermione, que assustou-se.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa, Harry?" – perguntou Hermione na porta do apartamento.

"Aconteceu." – respondeu ele mostrando os outros, cada um com suas malas.

"Como?" – ela perguntou curiosa. – "Quando? E como, como?"

"Pode nos dar uma ajuda?" – pediu sem querer entrar em detalhes. – "Precisamos de um lugar para ficar hoje."

"Er... o.k. depois eu me acerto com as meninas." – disse ela deixando que eles entrassem.

"Vocês estão fugindo de alguém?" – perguntou assim que fechou a porta e eles sentaram-se na sala. – "O que aconteceu com vocês?" – ela perguntou preocupada vendo vários roxos e arranhões neles.

"Não, não é nada disso. A casa nos expulsou dela." – explicou Rony e eles quiseram se bater por não se livrarem dos hematomas antes com algum feitiço.

"E esse cheiro de bebida é porque...?"

"Sabe Granger, nós precisamos dar uma descansada, estamos a horas vagando pela rua." – interrompeu Draco, não iria dar explicações sobre sua vida.

"A porta da rua é serventia da casa, Malfoy." – respondeu ela e Blaise riu. – "Isso serve para você também, Zabini."

"Dá pra maneirar, ela nos deixou ficar." – pediu Rony dando um olhar de censura, mas eles somente reviraram os olhos.

"Harry, Rony, e vocês aí... porque vocês chegaram a essa hora e porque estão todos machucados, porque eu sei que feitiços de casas que expulsam pessoas não deixam as pessoas nesse estado, e porque estão cheirando a bebida?" – questionou a morena andando até eles, encarando-os.

"Podemos conversar amanhã?" – sugeriu Rony escorregando pelo sofá e afastando-se o máximo possível dela.

"Por favor, Hermione, estamos realmente muito cansados." – insistiu Harry torcendo para que ela concordasse, ela ficou calada, olhando desconfiada.

"Granger, nós não..." – começou Blaise.

"Tudo bem." – interrompeu ela. – "Mas amanhã, vocês não me escapam." – disse apontando para cada um.

"E onde...?" – o ruivo agora aproximava-se.

"Harry e Rony, quarto de Ginny, primeiro a direita, Zabini e Malfoy, quarto de Pansy, primeiro a esquerda."

"Mas e as garotas?" – perguntou Harry.

"Saíram, vou deixar um bilhete avisando. Pansy vai dormir no meu quarto e Ginny e Luna dormem no outro." – "Agora, um banho antes, enquanto eu preparo tudo!"

**--(Elas&Eles) --**

"Vocês são as maaais belas amigas que eu podia um dzia sonhar." – dizia Luna numa voz meio bêbada, no meio das outras duas, com os braços nos ombros de cada, sendo carregada.

Na saída da festa, pegaram um táxi que as deixaram em frente ao prédio, pois Luna naquele estado não podia aparatar.

"Tem que ser muito amiga." – comentou Pansy.

"Luna, você está ainda muito bêbada." – riu Ginny. – "Mas pelo menos parou de xingar."

"Não! E só bebi um pouquin" – disse sorrindo abobada. – "UHUHUHUUUUUL!"

"Lovegood, pare de gritar." – reclamou a morena.

"Psiu! Psiu! Gin, ela é estressadinha." – Luna falou ao ouvido de Ginny, rindo alto.

"Luna, vamos precisar da sua ajuda pra subir as escadas." – avisou Ginny e a loira riu assentindo com a cabeça.

"Que ajuda!" – bufou Pansy, pois elas praticamente levantavam Luna a cada degrau, e desistindo, pegou sua varinha e a fez levitar.

"Eu sabia que um dia eu ia voar. Voaaaar, voooooar. Um dia vocês vão voar. _Continue a voar, continue a voar..._" – começou a cantarolar Luna.

Elas abriram a porta de entrada do prédio e subiram com o elevador, e Ginny agora abria a porta da casa. Pansy fez a loira levitar até o sofá.

"Fome." – disse Luna sentando-se no sofá ao fim do feitiço, com os olhos semicerrados.

"Luna, tome esses feijõezinhos." – apressou-se Ginny pegando do balcão um pacote de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores e colocando nas mãos dela.

"Adoro comer isso." – Luna encheu a mão e quando levou-a ao alto errou a mira da boca, derrubando tudo encima dela. – "Delícia."

As outras levaram as mãos a boca para segurar o riso e não acordar Hermione.

"Amo feijõezinhos! Nham-nham-nham!" – continuou Luna errando mais uma vez a mira, e os olhos das outras duas se encheram de lágrimas.

"Vamos, deixa ela ali comendo." – sussurrou Pansy e entrou no corredor sendo seguida por Ginny, ainda seguravam os risos.

"Boa noite." – disseram uma a outra, abrindo a porta de seus quartos.

Entraram sem ligar a luz, iriam somente atirar-se na cama, tinham esgotado toda a energia cuidando de Luna. Não demorou muito para o silêncio ser quebrado naquela apartamento.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" – elas saíram aos pulos de seus quartos.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" – ouviram os gritos dentro do quarto e abraçaram-se.

"LADRÕES!!" – elas gritaram mais uma vez e separaram-se, e com todo cuidado pegaram suas varinhas e apontaram para os respectivos quartos. – "_Estupore_"

**--(Elas&Eles) --**

**N/A:** Eu demorei, eu sei. Mas postei, meses e meses depois, mas postei! Não me matem, prometo atualizar mais frequentemente a partir de hoje se ainda tiver gente que acompanha a fic, pq devem ter desistido / mas se não, mandem revieeeews! ; e respondendo as do capítulo anterior, aí vai:

**mione03:** gostou do porre? Baita porre esse, eu hein! E não se preocupe, eles darão um jeito de recuperar o caderno, eu acho!

**Dani Sly:** "entre tapas e beijos" e bota tapas nisso e beijos! Estou adorando escrever a fic, e fico feliz por você ter gostado. Esse caderno ainda vai dar muito o que falar, ele aparecerá mais na frente e pode mandar reviews quilométricas, pois vou adorar responder!

**Adara Black:** gostou da Luna bêbada? Eu sempre pensei que ela meio que mudaria de personalidade bêbada, espero ter agradado.

**' Dê:** Harry com Pansy? Uma boa idéia. E a fic promete ficar mais engraçada agora com todos juntos!

**brúh.:** vige naquele vestibular eu nem fui bem, mas continuei tentando e continuo tentando, por isso a demora. Gostou do capítulo?

**Vanii:** eu ainda acho que o trailer é o melhor até agora! Huahuahua

**ChrisGranger:** slaaaash! Gente do céu! Será? Se bem que o Draco vive falando que o Blaise é gay. Quem sabe...

**Luhh Potter Malfoy**: como assim não costuma mandar reviews?! Eu espero sempre ter que responder você na minha fic? Ok? Hehhe

**Dani B. Slytherin:** o trailer ainda é o melhor né? Mas ainda vai vir capítulos bombantes por aí, continue acompanhando.

**Chaveirinho:** muito fofo seu nome! Brigada pela review e o elogio ;

**Assuero Racsama:** azaração pra todo lado? Vc ainda não viu nada!

**Mady Potter Black:** coitada da gina de pena! Dá até uma pena, mas ela vai se vingar.

**ana gabi:** o pedido de não demora não rolouuu, desculpa!

**Nando Potter:** gostou da festa do pasquim? (anteriormente tinha feito uma versão melhor, mas se perdeu com alguns vírus /) e desculpa a demora!!

**Mahh Lima:** mais uma que pediu para não demorar, desculpa! Mas valeu a pena? Deu pra dar um riso?

**Lekka Malfoy:** eu demorei né? Sorry!

**Cris:** para você MIIIIIIIL DESCULPAS, até apelar pra mim você apelou, quase que sai algo do nada só pra ganhar as reviews!

E desculpa a todos pela demora, sinto muitíssimo, espero não repetir isso. E muito muito muito obrigada pelas reviews, amei todas! Nada mais, então... Beijos.


End file.
